You're No Angel
by rissydoll
Summary: .::A rewrite of the beautiful beautiful boy story & it's companion pieces::. They are demons, or monsters, or fallen angels, and they are compelled to destroy. Sometimes it's just not that simple. (Will contain obvious Demyx/Riku, Axel/Roxas, Larxene/Olette, Naminé/Kairi, & allusions other pairings)


**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything else that is recognizable in this story. Please don't sue me; I can't afford it.**

 **This is a rewrite of the story** _ **beautiful beautiful boy**_ **and its various companion-pieces. I enjoy the stories but they felt…juvenile, too young, when I read back through them. I enjoyed them too much to let them stand like that, so the rewrites will be posted here.**

 **In my mind, you pronounce Demyx's last name "Ren-oui," it's supposed to be French or something.**

 **Thank you for your time.**

 **/you're no Angel**

 _beautiful beautiful boy/light up the dark_

He was the light in my darkness.

I thought he was an angel when I first saw him; silver hair that shined like stars, aquamarine eyes that would sparkle like diamonds, a face touched by the Gods. I thought, maybe, he would be my Salvation—that he had come from the Heavens to lift me up into Eden. I found soon enough that he was merely a human, but really, he was as close to God-given as one could get…

 _I digress._

My name is Demyx Renuit, and I am a monster.

Mother and Father found me, all washed up on the ocean shore, and nursed me back to health. There are… _things_ I know that the others don't, because I was the first they found. I don't know _every_ thing, of course, Father was the _First_ so only he knows everything, but there are some things I know that I mustn't divulge to my brother and sister.

My name is Demyx Renuit, and though I look like an angel, I am a demon.

The boy—my boy—Riku, he was my Light. He drew me to him, as surely as a moth is drawn to flame, and if he had been _like me_ he would have been my mate, my other half. Axel told me to leave my little human boy alone, told me I should just stay home, not to get close, don't get attached but he didn't _understand_. He will, in time.

I didn't even know his name, at first. We met at a library, he invited me to his home, up to his room after checking that his parents weren't home, and I just couldn't let the opportunity slip by! His lips were begging to be kissed so I pushed him against the wall and did as I pleased. By the time he broke away, gasping _"My name is Riku-,"_ he was practically _gagging_ for it. I really did make him gag, in the end, took him right against the wall, listened to him gasp and grunt and _cry_ so sweetly as I came inside him and there was so much _blood_ …! When I regained control and pulled out, he slumped to the floor, eyes closed and breathing ragged. He didn't move when I let myself out.

I am Demyx Renuit, and I am a rapist.

I tracked him down a few weeks later, much to Axel's consternation, but I just _had_ to go. Riku's eyes weren't as bright, and though he physically looked clean he seemed a little…dirty and I couldn't control my manic grin. I think it scared him. When I kissed him he tasted like nicotine, narcotics, crystal meth and it was _delicious_ ; he tasted like drugs, and I am an addict. I was hooked, like and sinker, and I loved it. Riku was so beautiful; _sin_ suited him so well.

I fucked him in a dirty alley off the street from a liquor store; he scrabbled at the wall and cried when I made him lick me clean, but he did it. He looked so _good_ …

Riku sought me out a few months after that, showing up at the house I shared with Mother, Father and my siblings. His clothes were torn, hair matted to his head, scrapes and cuts all across his skin and I was lost again, I always lost myself when he turned up. Axel was _very_ disgusted with me and stormed from the kitchen, growling at me to take my pet outside if I was going to insist on playing with it. I did—I brought him to the park down the road, tucked us into the domed slide, and let him ride me like a whore. I'm sure I was too rough with him but he seemed to like it. There was a bit of blood pooling at the bottom of the slide when we were finished cleaning up. He danced off into the day, away from me, and I went home.

Axel was throwing a raging hissy when I got home, Larxene watching from the hallway with ill-concealed glee.

"He's _sixteen_ , Demyx, you're going to kill him! How long until you use him up? You'll draw attention to us, you stupid fuck!"

"Won't," I retorted, flashing him a crooked smile. "I would never bring him _here_ to ruin him."

"Mother would gut him if he ever even _thought_ of doing that!" Larxene interjected happily.

"If you fuck this up, you shit, I'll fucking kill you," Axel snarled, storming past Larxene down the hall. She and I locked eyes and traded grins before going our separate ways.

I grew twitchy after just a few days and Larxene urged me out, told me to go and take care of the itch, she would distract Axel. So I went to Riku's home, invited him out for a walk once I knew his parents were at work, and lead him to the woods on the side of town away from home. He talked quietly about inane, inconsequential things as we wandered through the trees, and I tried to be attentive—really I did!—but the longer I had him by my side the antsier I became. I tried to make it to the abandoned house I'd seen a few weeks back but I'd never been the most patient and the itching and twitching got worse the longer we walked. It felt like I was having what the humans called withdrawals and I just couldn't take it.

Instinct took over and I pushed Riku to the ground, falling on top of him and tearing at his clothes; what happened is mostly a blur but I remember shimmying out of my pants and pulling his hair, wrenching his legs apart and forcing myself into him. I remember feeling him bleed and going into a frenzy, sinking my teeth into his neck and tearing a chunk out. I went _mad_ , consumed by lust and gore and I couldn't stop, I didn't want to stop.

When the haze lifted I was gazing down at a corpse, a kidney in my hand with a chunk missing. Blood was streaming down my forearm in thin rivulets and I could feel it on my chin, neck and chest. I had obviously opened him up in my rage; I could feel how my nails had turned into claws and knew without looking that my wings had emerged.

I took a breath to steady myself and finished off the kidney, then stood and hefted Riku-corpse by the armpits to drag him the rest of the way to the abandoned house. I twitched a wing upon arrival and the house instantly cooled enough to store a body and slow decomposition, then hung him by his wrists from the basement ceiling.

He looked gorgeous, face like a china doll spattered with red paint, as he hung there. I loved him—I _love_ him—but it wasn't enough. He was the light in my darkness.

My light has gone out.


End file.
